Moroha Imashika
Moroha Imashika is a 16 year old sophmore girl in high school who, one day, was infected with a frenzied tadpole and became The Double Edged Fractured Human Warrior: "Cutwoman", allowing her to obtain the ability to turn her appendages into blades and meet her partner, Scholar Woodpecker Yoosuruni. After Misogi Hakuto's demise during the mass fracturing disaster, she took over Triple H and changes it into the Triple H Company to sell Duhng Ball G. Appearance Imashika is a short girl of a petite build with B cup breasts (most likely due to her age), red hair in a double bun hairstyle and grey eyes. She usually wears her high school uniform. When she starts transforming into her fractured human form, Moroha remains the same in appearance, but with her hands and even arms (depending on her form) all transformed into gray skin with her fingers turned into black, long and sharp claws. For more on Imashika's fractured human warrior forms, skip to Powers and Abilities. Personality Imashika appears as self centered and egotistical, with her desire to become famous and be an idol, only caring about how she looks for the cameras rather than the safety of others. It is revealed however that since age ten, Imashika's father made her touch his penis and traumatized her. This is possibly what made Imashika so distant and only caring for her public image. This personality of hers is expanded upon, when she is attacked by Takkun's father as an attempted revenge assassination. While putting on the persona of a sympathetic person, she was actually just using the grieving father as a conduit for more fame, as she could have easily dodged his attack and killed him on the spot. The one upside to this trauma was that it was able to negate Motomu Robahata's addiction side affect, allowing her to fight back and castrate him. Powers and Abilities Scissor Appendages Due to the frenzied tadpole infecting her, Imashika is able to, at will, turn any of her appendages into sharp scissor like blades, which easily cut through flesh. As the frenzied tadpole in her matures, Imashika becomes stronger but also more similar in sadistic and a lack of empathy to full fractured humans, but can reverse the tadpoles maturity and turn back into her human form, which can be done through snorting duhnng-ball powder. Transformations First/Human Form Imashika's first form is her regular human form. This allows her to look like a completely normal school girl. Second Form Imashika's second form is where the actual transformations start. This form changes each of Imashika's fingers into long sharp blades that can slice through opponents, or be used in simple tasks such as cutting hair. This form allows Imashika full awareness and moderate empathy, empathy however not exactly being her strong suit in the first place. Imashika obtained when, when her father was making her touch his penis since age ten, which he had done multiple times since Imashika could remember. One day however, when Imashika was infected with a frenzied tadpole, her anger towards her father caused her to change into her second form and cut off her father's penis. Third Form Imashika's third form's transformations end just below the elbow becoming large scythe like appendages. This form still allows Imashika full awareness and moderate empathy. It is unknown when Imashika first obtained, however, this form was first seen during the battle between Triple H and the Puppets of Kashikomarionette, when Imashika impaled one of the Puppets through the head with her scythe arms. Fourth/Fractured Form Imashika's fourth form is the closest she has come to fracturing. This form causes two separate wing-like appendages to protrude from her back. Each has four long blades attached to them which can be used for both mobility and combat, as they can be used to launch Imashika into the air by pushing her off the ground at a strong force. This form allows Imashika low awareness and empathy. Imashika obtained this form when Takkun almost killed her by cutting off her arm and impaling her with his forehead horn after Shintarou Jagasaki was unable to fire Jagan, which caused her to wish for the 100% death of Jagasaki. This caused large scythe wings to to burst out of her back and go to the verge of fracturing. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Fractured Human Category:Triple H